Conversations
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: A series of short conversations between pairs or small groups of characters. Rated PG for suggestive dialogue. (complete)
1. Ryou and Bakura

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Rating is due to some... suggestive dialogue ^_^

****

Conversations  
Part 1: Ryou and Bakura  
By Shadow's Mirror

"Um… Bakura… are you sure about this?" Ryou asked timidly.

"I'm sure." Bakura sighed, still trying to work out how this had happened.

"You're positive that you want me to do this?" Ryou gently took his yami's hand.

"Just do it, Ryou." Bakura groaned and braced himself for the inevitable.

"I don't want to hurt you." The soft whisper was barely audible.

"Trust me, your delaying is more painful than if you just did it!" Bakura's patience was wearing thin. It had been ages since he'd first come to Ryou and all his light was doing was talking! 

"But…" Ryou hesitated.

"Curse it to the Shadows, Ryou! Just do it already!" Bakura snarled and glared at his light.

"It will hurt…" Ryou's wide eyes were anxious and Bakura sighed and nodded, his anger draining away at the boy's obvious concern.

"It's all right, Ryou. I can handle pain. You know that." He tried to sound reassuring, but it came out more gruffly than he intended. He could handle pain, most of the time he even liked it, but this wasn't the sort of pain that anyone could like! 

"I know, but…" Ryou was still hesitating. 

Someone whimpered. It took Bakura a moment to realise that it was him. Oh Ra… he hurt… 

"Bakura… I'll be as gentle as I can…" Ryou promised. He took a deep breath and focused on his target. His hand moved slowly.

Bakura closed his eyes tightly and tensed, waiting for the pain he knew would come.

"There! All done!" Ryou's suddenly cheerful voice made Bakura's eyes snap open in surprise. He blinked at his light. 

"You… did it? Already? But… I didn't feel a thing…" He frowned slightly.

"Yes, it's all done. See?" Ryou smiled at his yami and held up the tweezers, showing the large splinter he'd pulled from Bakura's finger. 

To be continued…


	2. Yugi and Yami

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still rated PG for suggestive dialogue ^_^

****

Conversations  
Part 2: Yugi and Yami  
By Shadow's Mirror

"Yami, I'm really not sure about this." Yugi looked away, unable to meet his yami's eyes as he admitted his doubts over what he was about to do.

"Trust your instincts, Yugi. It will be all right." Yami squeezed his light's shoulder gently, trying to reassure him. Yugi reluctantly looked at him again. 

"But… what if my instincts are wrong? I want this to be perfect." His amethyst eyes pleaded with Yami for understanding. 

"It will be. We are in this together, after all." Yami slipped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder and hugged him lightly.

"I know. That's why I'm worried. You have a lot more experience in this than I do." Yugi shifted slightly until he was nestled more comfortably against his yami's side, but still able to see his face. "I don't want to disappoint you." 

"Yugi… You have never disappointed me. I do not believe you ever could." Yami's voice was warm and gentle as he smiled at Yugi and hugged him again.

"Really?" Hope shone in the young light's wide eyes.

"Really. Go ahead, Yugi. Put it in." Yami gave his light the slight push he knew Yugi needed to follow through on his chosen course of action. But still Yugi hesitated, unsure.

"I… I'm worried, Yami. What if it's a mistake?" He searched his yami's eyes anxiously for the slightest trace of doubt or concern, relaxing slightly when all he saw was patience and understanding. 

"Does it feel right to you?" Yami asked softly, the slightest of smiles on his face.

"Yes. Yes it does." Yugi answered instinctively, without hesitation. He paused, eyes wide as he realised what he had just admitted. Yami smiled at him. 

"Then it is not a mistake." He leaned over and picked up the small box sitting on the bedside table, then silently held it out to Yugi. Yami was still smiling slightly as one eyebrow arched in silent challenge to his light.

"All right, I'll do it." Yugi accepted the box and opened it. 

Taking a steadying breath, Yugi dropped the card that he had been considering inside with the rest of the duel deck that he and Yami had carefully selected for the upcoming tournament. He looked up at his yami. "But you can explain to our Dark Magician why the Dark Magician card we gained from Arcana is now in our deck too!" 

To be continued…


	3. Marik, Malik and Isis

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Yes, this is also rated PG for suggestive dialogue ^_^

DEDICATION: This one's for my best friend, Cheryl, who helped me work out the best way to phrase the last two paragraphs so I could get this chapter out when I did. She's also given me quite a few ideas lately... ^_^

****

Conversations  
Part 3: Malik, Marik and Isis  
By Shadow's Mirror

"Malik… Are you feeling all right? Perhaps you're coming down with something." Isis paused as she passed Malik's room and frowned in concern. Her younger brother and his yami had been racing around the apartment all morning, but now Malik was lying on his bed looking rather flushed while his yami sat on the bed beside him, happily going through their Duel Monster cards.

"I'm fine. Really! I'm just… hot. That's all." Malik smiled reassuringly at his sister. 

"Yes. My light is very hot!" Marik piped up cheerfully, causing Malik to laugh. Isis shook her head.

"Maybe you two should do something quiet for a while then. Until Malik cools down." She suggested with a smile for them both.

"We will, Sister Isis!" Marik agreed with a bright smile.

"I know what we can play next…" Isis missed hearing Malik's suggestion as she walked away.

"So I put it in your mouth?" Isis was carrying a load of washing past Malik's room a few minutes later when she overheard Marik's question to Malik. She paused in surprise.

"Yes, but not for long 'cause it tastes funny." Malik's response made Isis frown slightly.

"Malik? Marik? What are you up to?" She stuck her head inside the room, then blinked. Malik was still lying on the bed with Marik sitting beside him, but now Marik was holding up a thermometer. Both boys blinked at the sudden interruption to their conversation, then Marik grinned.

"We're playing 'Doctor'! I'm the doctor and Malik's sick so I'm going to make my light all better! Want to play with us? You could be the nurse!" Marik looked at Isis hopefully as Malik laughed.

"Um… thank you but no. I think I'll just be the big sister who does the washing. Have fun!" Isis chuckled to herself as she continued down the hall. Honestly, what would those two think of next?

"Here my light. I put the whipped cream on myself, just for you!" When Isis passed Malik's room with more washing a few minutes later, Marik's comment again made her pause to look in on them.

"Um… Boys?" They were in the same positions, but this time Marik was holding something out to his light. It looked a little like one of the chocolate chip cookies that Isis had baked the day before, except that it was topped with whipped cream. Actually… there was more whipped cream than cookie. "What are you doing?" Isis somehow managed to get the question out without laughing. 

"I wanted to give my light chicken soup. Like you gave to me that time I was sick. But Odion said it was too soon after lunch and that we should pretend this was chicken soup instead." Marik pouted at the object in question. "I still think it looks like a cookie… but at least it has whipped cream on it now!" He smiled brightly and held it out to Malik who bit into it with great enthusiasm. 

"I see." Isis somehow managed to keep a straight face as she turned away, making a mental note to speak to Odion about keeping a closer eye on Marik when he was in the kitchen. At least it explained why they were continually running out of whipped cream… and why she kept finding whipped cream all over Malik's sheets.

"How do you do that?" When Isis passed the room again a few minutes later, she paused at the sound of Marik's voice. She smiled at the note of childish curiosity it held. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he had once been an evil yami intent on chaos, torture and stealing the Pharaoh's power and using it to take over the world. 

"This? You just have to concentrate. It's not hard." Malik's voice made Isis smile. There had been a time when she had feared that she would never again hear him speak with such gentle patience.

"Yes it is!" Marik's response was immediate. Malik started to laugh and Isis smiled as she started to pass the room. It was good to hear them both so happy.

"How did you learn to rub it like that?" Malik's question made Isis jerk to a startled halt again.

"Like this?" Marik asked. Isis slowly turned towards the door, staring at it in shock.

"Yeah. Like that." Malik's voice sounded slightly huskier than normal, Isis noticed.

"I do it this way all the time!" Marik's cheerful comment was too much for Isis. She quickly moved to the door and looked into the room.

"Boys!" Her sudden appearance caused both boys to gasp and whip their heads towards the door, their eyes wide with surprise. Marik had his back to the door so he whirled around to face it, revealing the golden Rod he clutched in his hands. "Oh… You were talking about your Millennium Rods!" Isis sighed with relief and then felt very foolish as both boys blinked at her. "Um… I was just… I thought… Never mind." She made a quick retreat, deliberately closing the door on her way out. She'd embarrassed herself quite enough for one day!

Malik and Marik stared at the closed door in silence for a long moment. Marik looked down at the Rod in his hands and put it on the bed again, where it had been lying until Isis had startled them and he'd instinctively scooped it up. He turned to look at his light, frowning in confusion. "Malik? What did Sister Isis mean? We weren't talking about the Millennium Rods…" 

To be continued…


	4. Seto and Téa

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 4: Seto and Téa  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"This had better be good. You have five minutes. I suggest that you don't waste it." Kaiba strode down the stairs and across the hall to where Téa stood just inside the front door. He stopped a few feet away from her and crossed his arms, glaring at the annoying girl who had dared disturb him.

"I'm here to talk to you about Joey." Téa shifted uneasily underneath his disapproving gaze.

"Then you're an even bigger fool than I thought you were and you won't need to waste any more of my time. You can see yourself out." Kaiba turned to leave, and suddenly found himself facing a disturbingly determined female who had somehow managed to dart around him and into his path.

"No! I'm not leaving! Not until you hear what I have to say!" Téa refused to let Kaiba's lack of manners distract her from her goal. She wouldn't back down until Kaiba listened to her!

"Don't waste your breath, little girl. There is nothing you have to say that could possibly interest me. Especially if it has anything to do with that annoying puppy." Kaiba sneered at Téa and tried to move around her, but she simply pushed her way in front of him again and refused to let him pass.

"That's exactly why I'm here!" Téa put her hands on her hips and frowned up into Kaiba's hard blue eyes. Her own eyes gleamed with determined and passionate fire. "You always do that! Every time his name is mentioned, you get all dismissive and even more arrogant than usual! What I want to know is, why do you do that, Kaiba? If Joey's really so meaningless, then why do you fight so hard to trivialise everything he does? We all know how much you resent Yugi, but you don't treat him anywhere near as badly as you treat Joey! It doesn't make sense!"

"Is that what you wanted to say? To tell me that I should be treating little Yugi the same way I treat that Wheeler kid? Fine. I will. Now that that's settled…" Kaiba shrugged and tried to force his way past her again. Téa still refused to move and he was startled when she suddenly growled at him.

"That's not what I meant at all, Seto Kaiba, and you know it!" She was now glaring at him and Kaiba unwillingly backed off a step. He'd never seen her so angry. He'd seen her passionately defend one of her group before, oh yes, but not like this. She was really furious. At him. Kaiba was suddenly nervous, although he wasn't entirely certain why. He tried to cover up his uncertainty with his usual arrogant sneer, accompanied by a witty comment.

"Do I? Well why don't you tell me anyway? Not that you need an invitation to, I'm sure…" His witty comment was rather less witty than usual. In fact… it was rather lame. He winced inwardly.

"I think you're afraid of him." Kaiba didn't know which infuriated him more, Téa's calm comment or the smug smile that accompanied it. Either way, there was no way he was letting the insult pass.

"Me? Afraid of that ignorant whelp? Don't make me laugh!" He glared at her, eyes flashing in fury.

"I think you're afraid because you know, deep down inside, that Joey has something that you'll never have. Something that gives him an edge over you whenever he battles." Téa was in her element now and an odd change had come over her. She was suddenly completely calm and totally serious, staring up at Kaiba without a trace of fear or intimidation. Her unwavering belief in what she was saying shone in her eyes, their gaze making Kaiba feel very uneasy. He tried to sneer and found himself barely able to manage a half-convincing grimace. Still, he tried to brush her off.

"Oh please. Not more of that stupid magic nonsense again…" he scoffed at her, but Téa still looked up at him with the same oddly calm half-smile on her face.

"No. Not magic. At least, not in the sense you mean. I mean the power of…" Téa's smile became almost radiant and Kaiba froze in horror as he suddenly realised what she was talking about.

"No! Don't say it! I will not have that word spoken in this house!" His words burst from him in a panic-induced growl that shocked him with its intensity almost as much as it shocked Téa.

"Huh? What word?" Téa blinked at Kaiba, stunned at the change that had suddenly come over the normally quiet young man. His eyes burned into hers as he snarled.

"… You know what word. The one you and the others use at the drop of a hat." Téa blinked again, looking confused. Kaiba clenched his hands into fists. "The 'F' word!" he finally growled out.

"The… Kaiba… you can't be serious!" Téa's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

"I am!" Kaiba crossed his arms again, still glaring at her. "It's bad enough that I have to put up with it whenever I encounter you and the others, but I draw the line at having it spoken in my own home!"

"Fine. I won't say it…" Kaiba relaxed for just a moment before Téa continued. "As long as you promise to treat Joey more nicely from now on!" She smiled triumphantly.

"What?" Kaiba blinked at her in shock. "You can't honestly expect such a pathetic attempt at blackmail to actually work…" He knew he had said the wrong thing the moment he said it. Téa frowned and opened her mouth. Kaiba only had a moment in which to react.

"Frien…mmphhh!" Kaiba covered her mouth just as she started to say the hated word, 'Friendship'. A startled gasp came from the top of the stairs.

"Uh… big brother… Why are you kissing Téa?"

.

To be continued…


	5. Joey and Seto

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

DEDICATION: This part is also for Cheryl, the best critic, inspiration and friend a girl could ever wish for. Yes, she helped me out with the ending of this one too!

.

****

Conversations  
Part 5: Joey and Seto  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"Hey Kaiba! What did you do to Téa?" Seto Kaiba blinked in surprise as Joey's voice rang through the hallway. He turned and regarded the blonde-haired boy warily. As much as he disliked dealing with the boy under ordinary circumstances, the boy's furious expression, clenched fists and chosen topic of conversation all suggested that this would be a particularly annoying meeting.

"Wheeler… I don't remember inviting you inside…" Kaiba crossed his arms and scowled at Joey.

"You didn't. I snuck in through the kitchen while your cook was taking out the trash." Joey glared right back at Kaiba, but didn't bother mirroring his actions. He much preferred his fighting stance.

"Fitting. Although if the cook had taken out all of it, you wouldn't still be inside." Kaiba smirked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now answer me! What did you do to Téa?" Joey's eyes flashed as he refused to let Kaiba distract him away from his reason for being there. Kaiba sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if that's all…" He turned away, signalling that the conversation was now over. There was no way he was going to admit what had happened between he and Téa earlier that day. Especially not to this infuriating puppy! But Joey wasn't through with him. He ran after Kaiba, grabbing him by the sleeve of his long white coat and roughly pulling the startled boy around so they were face to face.

"I'm talking about the fact that she was fine when she came over here this morning, but when Yugi and I met up with her at the park a few minutes ago she was all pale and dazed. She said something about you shutting her up, then she started shaking so badly that she couldn't say anything else. What did you do to her, you jerk?" Joey was snarling by the time he finished. His furious eyes locked with Kaiba's. The older boy scowled but refused to sink to his opponent's level.

"Nothing. She invaded my home and tried to lecture me. I merely covered her mouth before she said something that I would have found particularly distasteful. That is all." His voice remained calm but there was a tense quality to it that didn't go unnoticed by Joey.

"Oh yeah? Well that doesn't explain the state that we found her in! What did you really do to her? Tell me the truth, you jerk, or I swear I'll…" Joey clenched his fists as his anger got the better of him. He was so furious he couldn't even finish off his threat!

"I already told you! I covered her mouth and that was all that happened! Now get out or I'll have security throw you out!" Kaiba finally allowed his own anger to show, his voice snapping out. First Téa and now this! He'd had more than enough for one morning.

"I don't believe you! Go on, Kaiba, tell me! What did you do? Grab her? Push her? What?" Joey refused to back down. He wanted to know what had happened to his friend, and he wasn't leaving until he found out!

"You really want to know?" Kaiba was so angry that he spoke the words without thinking them through first. In fact, he was having trouble thinking anything clearly. His rage was beginning to cloud his mind, and his judgment. Joey was now standing within a few inches of Kaiba; their eyes still locked as they glared at each other.

"Yeah! Whatever you did to her, I dare you to try it with… mmpphhh!" Joey's eyes widened with shock as Kaiba accepted his dare. The sound of footsteps echoed from upstairs, right before Mokuba peered over the balcony and down into the hallway.

"Again? Joey? I wish Seto would make up his mind!"

His little brother's voice made Kaiba's eyes snap open in stunned horror. He struggled and finally managed to pull away, immediately putting several feet of distance between himself and the irritating blond-haired boy. "Wheeler!" He glared at Joey, who smirked back.

"What's up Kaiba? Can't bear the fact that I finally beat you in something?"

.

To be continued…


	6. Seto and Mokuba

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 6: Seto and Mokuba  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"Mokuba, I need to talk to you." Mokuba looked up at Seto's voice. His big brother was standing in the doorway of his room with a very uneasy expression on his face. He looked as though he'd rather be dueling a robotic beaver than do whatever it was that he was about to do.

"Is this about Téa and Joey?" Mokuba put down his book and shifted into a sitting position on his bed. He watched his brother intently as Seto crossed to the window and stared out at the night sky.

"… No." Mokuba sighed at the hesitant response. Seto had barely spoken a word to him all day. For that matter, he'd spent most of the day avoiding him entirely! When Mokuba had seen him, Seto had been obviously distracted by something. As he was now.

"Are you finally going to explain why you put me into your virtual reality game?" Mokuba decided to see just how distracted his big brother was.

"I already explained that." Mokuba sighed. Seto apparently wasn't as distracted as he'd hoped.

"I was the only one you knew well enough to be able to program my personality into the game. I know. But…as a girl?" He frowned at his brother, who was still staring out of the window.

"I already explained that too." Seto still showed no sign of emotion… or willingness to talk about whatever he'd wanted to talk about. Mokuba decided to take it one step further.

"You needed a girl to change her into the Mystic Elf. I know. But… in that dress?" He waited.

"I already… What was wrong with that dress?" Seto frowned and turned around to look at his brother in confusion as Mokuba's words finally caught his attention.

"It was yellow and pink! You know my favourite colour's red." Mokuba frowned at his big brother. Kaiba blinked at him. He started to say something and then paused, for once at a loss for words.

"About what you saw this morning, Mokuba…" Eventually he opted for a swift change of topic.

"So this is about Téa and Joey." Mokuba smirked. Kaiba frowned at him.

"No. This is about you and I having a talk…" He shifted uncomfortably and suddenly looked extremely uneasy. "About… boys and girls and… stuff." Seto gingerly sat down on Mokuba's bed beside his brother, and immediately looked as though he'd like to stand up again. He looked around the room, everywhere but at his brother, trying not to fidget as he did his best to ignore the heat that he could feel rising into his cheeks. He had sincerely hoped that it would be a long time before he and Mokuba would have to have this particular talk.

Mokuba's dark eyes gleamed as he leaned forward, eyeing his brother with great interest.

"Okay Seto. So… what do you want to know?"

.

To be continued…


	7. Malik and Isis

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 7: Malik and Isis  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"Isis, Odion's hidden the whipped cream again." Malik popped his head into Isis's bedroom.

"It is in the pantry, behind the box of cake mix." Isis didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"Isis, Odion's moved the chocolate sauce again." Malik was back a minute later.

"It is in the cupboard, behind the stack of plates." Isis still didn't look up from her book.

"Isis, I can't find my handcuffs." Malik reappeared several minutes later. Isis winced slightly.

"..." She silently pointed to the end of her bed, where a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs was sitting.

"What are they doing there?" Malik scooped them up happily, then his eyes went wide. "Isis! Eewwww!" He pulled a face. "I wish you'd get your own…" Isis sighed.

"I took them to be repaired this morning, remember?" She looked up, giving her brother a wry look.

"Oh yeah. I never did work out how they got broken." Malik shrugged and left the room again.

"It turns out that Shadi's Millennium Key works on everything except handcuffs," Isis muttered.

"Isis, have you seen my chain?" Malik poked his head into Isis's room again a few minutes later.

"It is in your wardrobe, hanging up between your belts and your whips." Isis sighed and made a mental note to try to talk Malik into cleaning his own room once in a while.

"Isis, do we have a bucket I can use?" A few minutes passed before Malik appeared again.

"There is one in the laundry cupboard." Isis actually had to think for a moment on that one.

"Isis, where's my rubber chicken?" Malik was confused. He usually kept it in his underwear drawer, but it wasn't there. He hoped his sister knew where it was. He needed it badly.

"Marik put it in the freezer last night. It is currently defrosting in the kitchen sink." Isis raised an eyebrow, silently asking Malik if he knew why Marik had done that. Malik shrugged. There were some things that were too weird for even him to ask Marik about. Malik left Isis alone again.

All was quiet for almost half an hour before the front door opened. "Isis, I am…" There was an odd sound, like the sound that a bucket of whipped cream and chocolate sauce would make if the chain suspending it above the doorway was suddenly released and it fell on top of someone's head.

Judging by the muttered oaths coming from the front hall, in this case that someone was Odion.

The oaths were accompanied by the giggling of a light and a yami and the snap of handcuffs.

"Isis…" The male voice at her doorway made Isis look up from her book. She stifled a laugh at the sight of Odion standing there, covered from head to toe in whipped cream and chocolate sauce and with one hand handcuffed to a rubber chicken, just because Malik and Marik had felt like it.

"Well I did warn you that they didn't like your hiding the whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

.

To be continued…


	8. Malik, Marik, Odion and Isis

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 8: Malik, Marik, Odion and Isis  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"Sister Isis, we're all out of whipped cream." Marik pouted as he peered around the door to Isis's small study. Isis was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork for the museum.

"I'll buy some more tomorrow." Isis answered distractedly, frowning as her figures didn't add up.

"Isis, Marik got whipped cream all over my bedspread." Malik popped his head through the doorway a minute later.

"I'll get it dry-cleaned for you tomorrow." Isis was still frowning, as her figures still didn't add up.

"Sister Isis, we're out of chocolate sauce too." Marik was still pouting as he leaned against the doorway another minute later.

"No we're not, there's three bottles in the pantry." Isis rechecked her figures for the eighth time. They still didn't add up. She sighed and started going through her papers to find what she'd missed. A series of bangs and crashes started echoing through the apartment a moment later.

"Isis, Marik's making a mess in the kitchen!" Malik sing-songed from the doorway minutes later.

"Tell him to stop it." Isis frowned at a piece of paper. "Who ordered a dozen boxes of cheese?" she muttered to herself as Malik skipped happily off towards the kitchen.

"Sister Isis, I can't find the chocolate sauce!" Marik appeared in the doorway a moment later, still pouting, but now with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's in the pantry, on the top shelf behind the box of healthy cereal." Isis looked at the signature on the invoice in her hand and blinked. "Oh… I ordered the cheese. Why did I order the cheese?"

"What a silly place to keep chocolate sauce. No wonder I couldn't find it." Marik shook his head as he hurried back to the kitchen.

"That's precisely why I keep it there." Isis peered more closely at the invoice. "Ah! It's a painting of a dozen boxes of cheese! Hmm… I don't remember seeing that one come in…"

"Isis, Marik's trying to climb up the pantry shelves again." Malik skipped into the room, grinning at the thought of his yami getting into trouble while he wouldn't… for once.

"Ask Odion to get the chocolate sauce down for him." Malik pouted as Marik didn't get into trouble after all. He headed off to find Odion as Isis studied her invoice. "Ah, it's due in next week!"

"Excuse me, Isis…" Odion stepped into the study, looking considerably more flustered than usual.

"No Odion, I am not getting you a copy of the yaoi edition of 'Fluffy Bunnies'." Isis moved the price of the cheese painting into the Acquisitions section of her accounts rather than her Snacks section and smiled happily when her figures finally added up.

Odion winced, a faint tide of colour washing over his face as he made a mental note to never again look at another magazine while out shopping with Isis. "Actually…" He was interrupted.

"Don't worry, Odion." Malik popped his head around the left side of the door and grinned.

"Yeah, you can borrow our copy!" Marik poked his head around the right side of the door and gave his 'big brother Odion' his brightest, happiest smile. Odion blinked.

"Actually Isis… I thought you might like to know that Malik and Marik are running around covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce." Odion finally managed to speak without being interrupted.

Isis blinked as that caught her attention. She slowly swung her chair around, getting her first look at the two boys standing in the doorway behind Odion. They smiled at her cheerfully.

"Look Sister Isis! Odion found the chocolate sauce!" Marik held up the bottle in his hand, beaming.

"Oh Ra…"

.

To be continued…


	9. Bakura and Marik

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 9: Bakura and Marik  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"We could duel with our lights." Marik stared up at the ceiling of Ryou's bedroom, very bored.

"No, we did that this morning." Bakura lay on the bed beside Marik, also very bored.

"Oh yeah. Yami and Joey?" Marik suggested half-heartedly as he counted the cracks in the ceiling.

"Too predictable. Yami would win and Joey would end up in a dog suit in Kaiba's bedroom." Bakura yawned and also studied the cracks, idly noting that one of them looked like a dagger.

"Good point. We could try to steal all of the Millennium Items and take over the world." Marik had also noticed the dagger-crack. Thinking of sharp items reminded him of his Rod.

"Been there. Done that. Believe me, it's not as much fun as it sounds." Bakura noticed that Marik had started to distractedly caress his Rod. He watched the other yami's movements in fascination.

"Hmm… Road trip?" Marik stared at the ceiling as he moved his hand in slow strokes.

"We don't have a car." Marik seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. Bakura made a mental note to himself to steal Marik's Rod at some point so he could try it for himself.

"Oh… right… Walk to the park?" Marik suddenly twisted his Rod, causing the concealed blade to shoot out. Bakura jerked and erased his mental note about stealing Marik's Rod at some point.

"Too many ducks." Bakura forced his mind back to the topic of conversation and shuddered at the thought of the vicious yami-hating creatures.

"Walk to the park and use our Shadow powers to destroy all the ducks?" Marik revised his suggestion. Bakura paused to consider the idea.

"Hmm… Tempting… but our lights would probably be upset about it," he finally decided.

"Yeah… Malik likes those ducks." Thinking of Malik brought a smile to Marik's face. He returned the blade to its usual concealed state and resumed his idle stroking of his Rod.

"I always knew he wasn't entirely sane." Bakura muttered with a scowl. Marik smiled happily.

"Yeah. So… Video? Game? Magazine?" Marik could be focused when he wanted to be.

"Ryou doesn't have any good ones and he keeps returning the ones I buy." Bakura frowned at the memory of one particular movie. He'd barely started watching it when Ryou had realised what it was about and insisted on him returning it to the store. All because he was 'too young' for it… He was over 5,000 years old for Ra's sake!

"Too bad. Book?" Marik's unexpected suggestion brought Bakura out of his flashback in a hurry.

"…" He stared at the blonde-haired boy in shock for a long moment. Marik felt his gaze and turned his head, meeting Bakura's eyes. He blinked, then winced as he realised what he'd just said.

"You're right. What was I thinking? Well… that does leave one thing…" His eyes still locked with Bakura's, Marik smiled his most endearing smile. It was a mischievous smirk that combined with the gleam in his violet eyes to reveal a yami who was most definitely thinking naughty thoughts.

"Yeah…" Bakura's expression matched Marik's perfectly as he held the other boy's gaze.

"Malik!" Marik's voice rang through the house.

"Ryou!" Bakura's voice echoed Marik's as the two yamis jumped up and went off in search of their lights. They burst into the kitchen, where Ryou and Malik were still cleaning mashed banana off the walls from the yamis' (and Malik's) impromptu lunchtime food fight.

"We're all going to the mall!" Bakura and Marik chorused.

.

To be continued…


	10. Isis and Seto

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 10: Isis and Seto  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"I think my little brother's having an identity crisis." Isis turned her head and silently regarded the young man standing beside her, her expression one of mild curiosity. She had been wondering when Kaiba would acknowledge her presence, especially since he had been the one to ask her out to lunch in the first place. It had been a surprise when he had shown up at the museum, and a shock when he had demanded that she spend the afternoon at the mall with him and Mokuba, but she had agreed to the outing. Isis sensed that he was troubled and, for once, needed someone to talk to.

"Oh? Why do you believe that?" She looked over at the ice-cream store, where Mokuba was sitting waiting for them. He was drinking his milk shake and looked like a perfectly ordinary boy.

"I caught him in the girl's section of the clothing store earlier." Isis turned to Kaiba and arched an eyebrow, not seeing his point. "He was looking at red dresses." She waited for him to elaborate. "In his size." Isis winced.

"Ah. Well, you did put him into that game as a girl…" she reminded him. It was his turn to wince.

"Why does everyone keep saying that as though it was a bad thing?" He scowled at her, annoyed. Isis chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I don't think it's permanently scarred him. Little brothers just like testing their older siblings' patience sometimes. It will pass in time." She had barely finished speaking when a chorus of shouts and yells drew their attention outside. Two all-too-familiar blonde-haired boys and an equally as familiar white-haired boy were running through the mall, apparently racing each other.

"You were saying?" Kaiba smirked as Isis closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She opened her eyes again and gave him a wry smile.

"Most children grow out of it. Unless they have a yami, and know a second yami, who continually lead them astray," she clarified. As the three boys passed the store, Malik reached out and grabbed his yami's shirt, pulling on him until he could pass him. The boy laughed gleefully at the pout he received in return.

"Somehow, Isis, I don't think the yamis are doing all the leading." Kaiba smirked again and glanced at Isis as she winced.

"At least there's no chocolate sauce involved this time. Unlike last night." She sighed and shook her head, unaware of the startled look that Kaiba was giving her as she watched the boys continue running through the middle of the crowded mall.

"I definitely didn't need to hear that," he muttered. The comment drew Isis from her distraction. She chuckled, then turned back to face him and resumed their earlier discussion.

"As for Mokuba, there's really only one thing you can do."

"Oh? What's that?" Kaiba asked, suddenly wary as Isis's eyes lit up with a mischievous expression that made her relationship to Malik surprisingly obvious.

"Start dating, so your girlfriend can show him how to properly apply makeup. Trust me, that is not something that you want him to try by himself." As Kaiba turned pale, both at the image that her words had just put into his mind and at the sudden realisation that Isis knew exactly why he had asked her out to lunch that day, she smiled and started towards the door.

"You're going?" Kaiba tried not to sound as panicked as he suddenly felt. He hadn't asked her yet. They'd had lunch, done some window shopping and even stepped into a jewelry store, the sweet shop, the toyshop and the florists. It was the whole reason for this ridiculous lunch break… and he still hadn't asked her the question that was burning in his mind. The one that only she could answer.

Isis looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled her usual serenely gentle smile. It was that smile that had first broken through Kaiba's resolve several months earlier, causing an unlikely bond to form between them.

"No, I'm only going to join Mokuba. After seeing what Malik and Marik are up to this afternoon, I find myself in urgent need of ice-cream." She opened the door and then paused to look back at Kaiba again, still smiling.

"By the way, the locket, box of candy and Petite Angel plushie are all well and good, but nothing says 'I'm sorry' quite like flowers. I'd go with the pink roses, if I were you. I happen to know that Téa is particularly fond of them."

.

To be continued…


	11. Serenity and Joey

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And now for a little detour...

.

****

Conversations  
Part 11: Serenity and Joey  
By Shadow's Mirror

__

.

Beep beep beep beep… Serenity picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Serenity?" Joey's voice came through the receiver and Serenity smiled.

"Oh! Hi big brother! How are you?" She sat down on the couch beside the phone.

"Uh… I'm fine. How about you?" Joey sounded oddly hesitant.

"I'm wonderful. Oh, did you hear about the new tournament coming up soon?" Serenity asked excitedly, missing the strange note in her brother's voice.

"Yeah. I did. In fact… I'm gonna be in it! I just got the news a few minutes ago. You were the first person I called." Joey sounded more like his usual self.

"Really? Oh that's great news, Joey! I'm so pleased! Congratulations! And I'm so happy that I was the first one you told!" Serenity giggled, her eyes sparkling as she happily bounced in her chair.

"Yeah, by the way sis, you really need to get a new battery for your mobile phone. I tried calling you on it and all I got was the out-of-order message." Joey was very serious now.

"Oh… has it gone again? I only changed it last week." Serenity sighed, a slight frown on her face.

"Sounds like it might be faulty. You want me to go with you to where you got it?" Joey offered.

"Would you? Thank you, Joey! That's really nice of you!" Serenity was all smiles again.

"What are big brothers for?" Joey chuckled. "I'm free this afternoon, if you are."

"How about we meet at the mall in… say an hour?" Serenity smiled. That would give her enough time.

"Sounds good. Hey, can you put Tristan on?" Joey's casual question made Serenity blink in surprise. She stared at the phone for a moment before replying hesitantly.

"Um… Tristan?" Serenity looked across the room to where Tristan was mouthing something at her and waving his arms around. She smiled and waved back at him. He froze, looking startled for a moment before he sighed and sagged dejectedly. "How did you know he was here, Joey?"

"Because I called him when I couldn't get a hold of you on your mobile. Which reminds me… Serenity, why are you answering Tristan's phone?" Serenity blinked at Joey's question and suddenly blushed. She silently handed the phone over to Tristan, who took it with another sigh.

"Um… Tristan… It's for you…"

.

To be continued…


	12. Joey and Téa

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S MOOD: ::Shadow's Mirror grins wickedly as evil laughter echoes around her::

.

****

Conversations  
Part 12: Joey and Téa  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"Man, when I get my hands on Tristan…" Joey was still grumbling when he spotted a familiar figure walking along the park walkway ahead of him. "Hey Téa! Wait up!" He ran to catch up to the girl, who he hadn't seen since the day before.

"Huh? Oh, hi Joey." Téa smiled at him, although she seemed to be somewhat distracted. After his encounter with Kaiba, Joey wasn't surprised about that. He knew he'd have to say something.

"Hey. Um… Téa… about what happened yesterday… between you and Kaiba…" As usual, Joey charged in head first, with no real thought to tact or subtlety.

"What? N… Nothing happened between Kaiba and I! R… Really!" Téa eyed Joey nervously, trying desperately to keep calm. There was no way he could know what had happened, she told herself.

"Relax Téa. I know what he did to you. He did the same thing to me." Joey smiled at her, trying to be as reassuring as he could be. After that experience, he was sure she'd want to talk to someone and this wasn't really something she could take to Yugi. There was no way of knowing how Yami would react, but Joey suspected that it wouldn't be pretty. Yami was very protective of his friends.

"…" Téa stared at Joey in shock, her mind struggling against the mental image that the boy's words had summoned. She didn't doubt Joey for a heartbeat. She knew he'd never lie to her. Of course, there was always the possibility that Kaiba had lied to Joey about what had happened. The more Téa thought about it, the more it made sense. "Um… are you sure Kaiba wasn't lying to you?"

"Sure I'm sure! See, I snuck in and demanded to know what he'd done to you and I dared him to try it with me. So he did. Only I… Why are you looking at me like that?" Téa was giving him the half compassionate and half 'I can't believe he fell for it' look that she gave him whenever he let someone rile him over nothing. Which happened more often than Joey cared to think about.

"If Kaiba had done to you what he did to me, you would have put him in the hospital. It's nice of you to try and cheer me up Joey but I'm…" Téa shook her head, unable to bring herself to finish what she was saying. She couldn't say that she was over it… because she wasn't.

"I guess there's only one way to prove it…" Joey got his familiar 'I know this is stupid, but man it's gonna be fun' look in his eyes as he smirked at Téa. She frowned at him in confusion.

"Joey what are you… mmmppphhh!" Téa's eyes flew wide in shock as Joey proved that he knew exactly what Kaiba had done to her the day before.

Footsteps echoed on the path behind them. Someone was coming. Téa and Joey started to move apart, but they were too late.

"Huh? Joey Wheeler! Téa?!" Mai Valentine stared at the two blushing teenagers then shook her head, more than a little shocked. She eyed Téa thoughtfully. "It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for…"

.

To be continued…


	13. Tristan and Téa

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, you guessed it, more suggestive dialogue.

.

**Conversations  
Part 13: Tristan and Téa**  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Tristan sighed heavily as he paused in the doorway of the small booth. He peered inside and pulled a face. This was definitely not his style.

"Look on the bright side. Joey said that if you do this, he'd forgive you for not telling him that you've been dating his sister. That seems fair enough to me." Téa's bright voice made Tristan jump. He turned to look at the girl standing behind him, patiently waiting for him to enter.

"Yeah. I guess. But I think he only offered the deal so I'd do this with you instead of him!" he grumbled. He still couldn't believe Joey had talked him into doing this.

"Well, it works out best all around, anyway. You're better at it than Joey." Téa grinned.

"That's true." Tristan smirked at the memory of the last time he and Joey had done this. 'Pathetic' was being kind. His smile faded into a puzzled frown. "Although I still don't get why we're doing this. I mean, I know you want to teach Kaiba a lesson and all, and I'm cool with that, but why do it this way?"

"Because, what's the one thing that Kaiba hates more than anything in the world?" Téa smiled slightly as Tristan thought for a moment. The answer was so obvious…

"Uh… Yami." Tristan blinked in confusion at Téa, wondering why she had just groaned and muttered 'or not…' and what Yugi's other half had to do with this. Unless… oh surely Téa wasn't planning on having Yami join them too? The booth wasn't big enough for all three of them! He eyed the small curtained-off room thoughtfully. Well… maybe…

"Okay… what's the second thing he hates?" Téa's voice cut in on Tristan's pondering before he could go any further down that trail of thought. He made a mental note to thank her later.

"Oh, that's easy. Being beaten by Yami!" Tristan grinned. Téa groaned again.

"Tristan… work with me here… It starts with 'F'." Téa waited while Tristan thought about it.

"… Oh!" Tristan didn't have to think long. After all, he was talking to Téa about Kaiba and Yami. There could be only one 'F' word on her mind at the moment.

"Exactly. As soon as we get this right, I'm going to go and give it to Kaiba." Téa smiled serenely.

"Oh man… you're right. It's the perfect revenge." Tristan laughed out loud at the thought of Kaiba's expression when Téa made her little 'presentation'.

"It's not revenge. It's just… teaching him a little lesson." Téa was still smiling serenely, but now her brown eyes held more than a hint of mischief.

"Okay, well if you're gonna 'teach' him today, we'd better get started!" They grinned at each other.

Tristan held open the curtain and stood back to let Téa inside, then followed her. As soon as they were in position and ready to go, Téa pressed a few buttons on the wall in front of them. Music began playing out of the stereo speakers on either side of the small booth as words flashed onto the monitor set into the wall.

A few moments later, a song about friendship could be heard coming out of the mall's kareoke-recording booth.

.

To be continued…


	14. Mai and Joey

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This part is dedicated to my good friend Cheryl, for without her it would never have happened. This part revolves around two suggestions that she made and that I thought were so hilarious that I just had to add them in somewhere along the way.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 14: Mai and Joey  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"Joey! Joey! Over here!" Mai waved and the blonde boy quickly headed over to her.

"Hey Mai! I'm glad I ran into you. Um… about before..." Joey grinned nervously but Mai wasn't listening.

"Joey, you're just the guy I wanted to see." Grabbing his arm, Mai started leading Joey through the department store.

"So… does that mean you believe me about what happened earlier?" Joey hurried to keep up.

"Oh, I believe you." Mai kept pulling him along, never veering off course.

"Great!" Joey grinned. Mai was distracted, but at least she wasn't smirking at him like she had been right after finding him and Téa together in the park an hour earlier.

"Yeah. Téa has much better taste." Mai turned her head and smirked at him.

"That's right… Hey!" Joey protested at the insult but he didn't really mind it. If Mai was joking with him, then maybe he hadn't totally wrecked his chances with her after all!

"So anyway, Joey, I'm glad you agreed to help me. I really need you." There was a flirtatious tone to Mai's voice that caught Joey's attention. It was even more obvious than usual. Joey perked up.

"Well, you came to the right guy!" He grinned, puffing his chest out proudly. Maybe that little incident with Téa had made Mai realise that he was more than just a boy. The more he thought about it, the surer he was. Hey, the way his luck was going, this could turn out to be a lot of fun!

"It's right over here." Mai pulled Joey to a stop behind a rack of dresses, out of view of passers-by.

"Huh? Here? You wanna do it in the middle of a department store? Man… and I thought some of my fantasies were weird… Still, if that's what you want…" Joey shrugged. He had it all figured out. Mai wanted him. Bad. Either that, or she was really overdoing it with her 'flirt and tease' routine.

"Fantasies? What are you talking about?" Mai stared at him in surprise and Joey sighed. She really needed to tone down her routine. Still… maybe her surprise was her way of acting coy? There was only one way to find out… Joey took a deep breath and dived in.

"Isn't that why you needed me? So you and I could… you know…" He inwardly winced as he chickened out at the end. But he just couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. It was one thing to say things like that to her in his dreams… but she wasn't actually there then!

"What?" Mai blinked. It took her a moment to work out what he was talking about. It would have taken her longer, but she knew Joey well enough to go straight to the most probable explanation. "Oh please! As if! What, just because you're currently two-for-two you think you're suddenly a kiss-magnet or something? You wish!" She gave him her patented 'hon, you're way out of your league' look. That look had quelled many a man's interest in her. Usually it left them crying. But she knew it wouldn't have that reaction on Joey. She'd used it on him a few times before.

"Hey! There's no need to get insulting." Joey frowned at her for a moment and then shrugged, brushing off the look without a moment's thought. It was Mai, she was always insulting people. That was just how she was. Besides… she'd just summed up his thoughts exactly. "So what do you need me for then?" He filed his fantasy away for later consideration and gave Mai his full attention.

"I just wanted a guy's opinion on a skirt I'm thinking of getting…" Joey looked smug. "But since Tristan's busy right now I guess you'll just have to do instead," Mai finished with a smirk.

"Hey!" Joey scowled at her. His irritation was quickly forgotten though, as Mai picked something off a nearby table and turned to face him.

"So… how about it, Joey?" She held the skirt up against her. It was bright purple denim with a chunky silver buckle that was almost as wide as the material. "Do you think it will suit me?"

"Uh…" Joey's eyes were riveted to the skirt. The incredibly short skirt. His mind immediately filled with visions of Mai in it. The mental image had the rare effect of rendering him speechless. "Uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks Joey!" Mai gave him a smug smile and blew him a kiss. She started to walk away. Joey blinked and shook his head, the sight of Mai leaving bringing him out of his mental overload. Suddenly feeling a little dizzy, he put his hand out to steady himself and felt smooth paper under his palm. The sign on the table must have come unstuck at some point and someone had picked it up and lain it face down. Joey idly looked at it. His eyes widened in shock.

"Um… Mai… I think you might want to have a look at this." The shakiness in Joey's voice made Mai turn around. The look on his face persuaded her to look at the sign in his hands.

The sign read, 'This table only! All designer belts 50% off.'

Mai blinked and looked thoughtfully at the item in her hands. It was true, her potential new 'skirt' was indeed a very wide belt. One of the new zippered ones where the buckle was just for show.

"Huh. Well what do you know? It's half price! I guess this must be my lucky day. Now I can get my skirt and that new pair of boots I was looking at!"

.

To be continued…


	15. Téa and Mai

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 15: Téa and Mai  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"Now that is just plain wrong." Mai glared at the group of teenage girls over on the other side of the mall from where she and Téa were standing. The girls were clustered around a tall, black-haired boy, fussing over him and arguing over which of them was going to get to stand beside him in the next shop.

"I know. The way he treats those girls is just shameful." Téa frowned unhappily at the group.

"Well, yeah, that too. But I meant the way those girls are acting. Honestly, with a guy like Devlin, you don't get anywhere by fawning all over him. You'd think those girls would realise that." Mai shook her head, obviously disgusted by her fellow females' behaviour.

"Huh? What do you mean, Mai?" Téa blinked at her friend in confusion. Mai smiled.

"Listen and learn, hun. You see, guys like Devlin expect a certain amount of attention. If they get it, then they just accept it as being their fair due. But if you don't give them the attention they crave, it gets **their** attention. Once that happens, you have them right where you want them." Mai's smile became her familiar half-flirt and half-predator smirk.

"Mai… that's…" Téa was so shocked her mind had gone blank. She shook her head, speechless.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'incredible', hun." Mai winked as she laughed.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of 'horrible'. You can't just string guys along like that! It's… it's…" As Téa spluttered in indignation, she made a mental note to warn Joey about Mai's theory. Although, knowing Joey, he'd probably be only too happy to have Mai use him as a test subject.

"Exactly what guys like Devlin do to girls like them." Mai jerked her head in the group's direction. Téa blinked and looked over at them too. At that particular moment, Duke said something and one of the girls immediately rushed off. She returned a moment later with a can of drink, which she handed to Devlin with a big smile while all the other girls glared at her. Devlin accepted the can with his usual 'yes I know I'm wonderful, but tell me again anyway' grin. Mai and Téa both winced.

"Good point." Téa sighed heavily as she conceded defeat. Mai was absolutely right.

"You know, someone really should teach that boy a lesson." Téa eyed Mai for a moment, wary at the thoughtful note in the older girl's voice.

"I don't know…" Téa was distracted as she watched the group. Devlin said something and another girl ran off to put Duke's empty drink can in the nearest rubbish bin. Téa sighed and winced again. "What did you have in mind?" Mai thought for a long moment before answering.

"I do have a plan, but it wouldn't work with either of us. Devlin knows us both too well for that. What we need is someone he'd never suspect. Someone sweet and innocent and pretty. Someone that Devlin would be interested in. But where are we going to find someone like that?" Mai frowned thoughtfully.

Serenity emerged from the toy store and joined Téa and Mai. "Hey guys! I found the cutest little teddy bear! What's going on? Aren't the boys back yet?" Joey and Tristan had gone to get Serenity's faulty mobile phone replaced for her.

Mai and Téa blinked at Serenity, then traded a glance with each other. Mai smirked.

"Hun… are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

.

to be continued…


	16. Devlin and Serenity

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 16: Devlin and Serenity  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"Hi Duke!" As Serenity approached, smiling her usual happy smile, Duke Devlin's horde of fangirls all glared at her. Luckily, Serenity had her full attention on Duke and didn't notice them.

"Serenity! Hi! Well, this is a nice surprise." Duke smiled at the girl. His eyes quickly scanned the area. "Are you here alone?" He made an effort to look relaxed, despite the excitement running through him. Serenity was here. Serenity was talking to him. Serenity was all alone and he had a chance with her.

"Oh no. I got a new mobile phone the other day, but it was faulty, so Joey and Tristan are at the shop getting it replaced. I was waiting for them when I saw you over here, so I thought I'd say hi." As Serenity spoke, Duke forced himself not to sigh.

"Joey… and Tristan too, huh? Well that's… really great, Serenity." He pasted on a fake smile to cover his disappointment. "So, are you going home after that? Maybe I could give you a call or something later?" After Joey and Tristan were out of the way.

"Well… actually Duke… I was hoping that you could maybe help me with something." Serenity looked up at him, her wide eyes filled with hope.

"Sure, Serenity! Anything, for you. What's the problem?" Somehow, Duke managed to hold on to his normal casual coolness, despite the fact that inwardly he was dancing and beaming from ear to ear. Serenity had asked him for help! Serenity needed him! Not Joey. Not Tristan. Him!

"Joey needs a costume for school tomorrow and, so he doesn't have to make one himself, I was going to get him one as a surprise. I've picked one out, only I'm not sure how it would look on him. It's hard to tell what it's like when it's just hanging up. I really need someone to try it on." Duke blinked. The request was one of the strangest he'd ever heard, but it was just like Serenity to want to do something nice for her elder brother. Duke was disappointed that the favour was ultimately for Joey, but if it would get him into Serenity's good books, he was willing to do anything!

"Sure! I'll be glad to help you, Serenity!" As Duke started to step forward, his fan girls began to follow.

"Oh, but I can see you're busy…" Serenity smiled at the fangirls, making them all blink in surprise.

"Huh? Oh… Hey ladies! You don't mind if I help my friend Serenity for a few minutes, do you?" Duke smiled his patented 'just wait here so you don't cramp my style' grin. The girls all sighed and reluctantly nodded. They all knew that look. "Great! Okay Serenity, I'm all yours!" Duke smiled at the younger girl and offered her his arm. Serenity smiled as she slipped her arm into his.

"Wow! Thanks Duke! This is really nice of you! It's this shop over here." Serenity led him away. His fangirls all sighed as they watched him leave. Some of them started to sniff sadly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall… "Hey Mai, Téa, look who we found!" Joey and Tristan were back, and they weren't alone.

"Yugi! Ryou! What are you doing here?" Téa grinned at the two boys. They grinned back.

"Bakura wanted to come." Ryou didn't need to say another word.

"Yami and I just came to get a few things," Yugi explained.

"Yami's here?" Mai was still getting used to the new 'physical form yami' development.

"Somewhere. He caught sight of Bakura, Marik and Malik and went off after them. He said something about 'keeping them from consigning everyone to the Shadow Realm'." Yugi shrugged.

"So what's going on? Where's Serenity?" Joey looked around, frowning when he didn't see his sister.

"Over there. With Duke Devlin." Téa grinned as she jerked her head in the appropriate direction.

"What?!" Both Tristan and Joey looked as though they'd like to hit something. Preferably Devlin.

"If he lays one hand on my sister…" Joey's eyes blazed as he clenched his fists.

"Oh relax, Joey. I'd say Serenity can handle him just fine. Look." Mai's eyes gleamed with amusement as she directed everyone's attention to the show starting on the other side of the mall.

Mai had set her plan up with the costume-shop owner in advance and apparently Serenity had played her part to perfection. Right on cue, the door opened and Serenity emerged with Duke Devlin behind her, trying desperately not to attract too much attention. Unfortunately, his attempts to sidle along the walkway and keep to the shadows only made him all the more obvious. Everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing and stared in surprise at him. More than a few of the observers started to laugh. When he glared at them, they laughed even harder.

"Okay, now you've seen me walk around in it... can we go back inside the shop now?" Duke tried to remain calm, but he was getting more desperate by the moment. If news of this got out… he'd never hear the end of it! He only hoped that no one recognised him in the oversized tan dog suit with the white belly, tail and floppy ears. Although, he had to admit, the black leather collar was rather cool.

"Hmm… In a minute. I'm still not sure if it's right." Serenity looked him up and down, managing not to laugh by reminding herself of why she was doing this. She quite liked Duke as a friend, but she agreed with Mai and Téa that he needed to be taught a lesson about dealing with girls. Which brought her to stage two of the plan. "I know! Let's ask your friends their opinion!" Grabbing Duke's paw, she started leading him over to where his fangirls were staring in shocked confusion.

"What? No! Wait! Serenity!" Panicked, Duke tried to pull away, but it was already too late. His fangirls were suddenly all around him, doing what they did best.

"Ooh! Duke Devlin! You look so cute in that outfit!"

Unfortunately, what they did best was draw the attention of everyone in the vicinity and make sure that everyone knew exactly who he was!

.

to be continued…


	17. Yami and Bakura

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Suggestive dialogue ahead!

.

****

Conversations  
Part 17: Yami and Bakura  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"If you move your hand just a little more to the left… No, your other left…" Yami's patient voice came from behind a curtained-off booth set up in an out-of-the-way spot in the mall.

"A moment ago you told me to move it to the right. Make up your mind!" Bakura's irritated voice came from the same place.

"A moment ago you needed to move it to the right. Now you need to move it to the left. I think you almost have it. There! Now if you pull it… be gentle though!" Yami added quickly.

"Ha! You don't need to tell me that! This is hardly the first time I've done this." Bakura sounded smug.

"Perhaps not… but were the others actually conscious at the time?" You could practically hear the smirk in Yami's voice.

"… Do you really think it's a good thing to insult me considering where my hands are right now?" Bakura's wry question resulted in a moment of silence before Yami replied.

"Good point. Speaking of points… do you mind? Your Ring is digging into my stomach."

"No, I don't mind. And that's not my Ring." Again, Bakura sounded smug. Very smug.

"It's not? Then what is it?" Rustling sounds accompanied the wary questions.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt! Stop moving around. You're going to have us both on the floor in a minute, if you're not careful!" Bakura's complaint was sharp. It was also loud enough to attract the attention of everyone passing by. Fortunately, most of those were in too much of a hurry to take any notice.

"I'm trying to see what's digging into me," Yami explained, sounding slightly annoyed. More rustling sounds were followed by muttered curses, courtesy of Bakura. Fortunately, he cursed in Ancient Egyptian so no one passing realised what he was saying.

"Will you stop that? It's just my Rod!" Bakura finally burst out loudly, startling an old lady who was walking by. She eyed the booth warily as she continued on her way.

"…" Yami was shocked into silence for a moment before his calm voice spoke up again, sounding only a little wary. "Would you care to explain this development?"

"Not really, no." Again, Bakura sounded smug. A moment later, he and Yami both gasped as the curtain was unexpectedly pulled back.

"Oh! Here you both are!" Malik grinned at the two startled yamis. He looked over his shoulder. "Marik! I found them!" Turning back to his friends, his expression suddenly became serious.

"Bakura, you know when those security guards started chasing us? Well Marik and I ducked into the women's changing rooms to hide and now my Rod's missing! I think one of the women stole it while the others were distracting us with all that screaming. Honestly, you can't trust anyone these… Oh!" Malik smiled happily as he eyed Bakura's pants in delight. He turned and yelled out at the top of his voice. "Marik! You can stop searching them now! Bakura has my Rod in his pants!" Everyone in hearing range turned and stared at him in shock. Bakura and Yami cringed.

They cringed again as Marik came racing out of the store next door. He made a beeline for them, all smiles as he happily cried out, "Oh good! I was getting sore. We should get one of those 'purse' things. They're really good for hitting people with!"

He skidded to a stop beside his light and peered into the booth at Bakura's pants. "Well… that's a funny place to keep it…"

Bakura shrugged. "Yeah, well, if I'd known I was going to end up with it, I would have worn something with pockets."

.

To be continued…


	18. Yugi and Ryou

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some suggestive dialogue. Please note that the ending explains what was happening in the last chapter as well as in this one.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 18: Yugi and Ryou  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"I wonder where our yamis are? I need to get home. Téa said she needs to talk to me urgently and I promised her I'd be home by five so she could come over." Yugi looked anxiously around the mall.

"I think they might be over there, Yugi. Where the screaming is coming from." Ryou pointed.

"Well, that's either our yamis or a sale." Both boys sighed and hurried to the shop in question. There was a small group of women standing out the front of it, along with a man who looked like he might be the store's manager and four men in light blue uniforms.

"Oh dear. Those security guards don't look very happy." Ryou knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Neither do those women." Yugi knew that wasn't a good sign either. Not with yamis on the loose.

"The screaming's stopped now. Maybe it was a sale after all." Ryou looked hopeful.

"… and then the taller blonde boy asked me where 'his light's rod' was! Honestly! Such behaviour!" One of the women's voices rose in distress, becoming audible to the boys. They winced.

"We'd better find them. Before those guards do." Ryou had just finished speaking when his Ring began to glow and the pointers shifted towards the side of the shop that faced the mall's food court area.

"How do you do that?" Yugi blinked at the Ring in surprise.

"I have no idea. But it usually leads me to Bakura. Come on!" Ryou hurried around the side of the shop with Yugi right behind him. The first thing they saw was Yami, Bakura, Marik and Malik standing beside one of those instant photo booths where you put in your money and it takes photos of you.

"Yugi!" Yami waved and smiled slightly.

"Ryou!" Bakura didn't wave, but he did look a little less tense.

"There you are, Yami! We have to go home now. Téa's going to be coming over this afternoon." Yugi ran up to the taller boy and grinned up at him. Yami nodded.

"Ah. Very well. I just… need a quick word with Bakura." He glanced at the other yami with what could only be described as a warning look. Bakura frowned and gave a sharp nod. They went out of hearing range to talk. Whatever their discussion was about, it seemed rather intense.

"Well… that's odd…" Yugi blinked as he watched them.

"Yes. Usually they try to avoid talking to each other," Ryou agreed, also confused.

"It probably has something to do with what they were doing in the photo booth." Malik reached into the booth and pulled out a roll of photos, which he handed to Yugi. "Marik and I were going to get some pictures. I put in the money but then we got distracted. Then there were all these guards chasing us so we ducked into the shop and Yami and Bakura hid in the booth. I guess they pressed the camera button by accident." Malik shrugged innocently, but there was a very wicked gleam in his eyes.

"By accident?" Bakura glanced at the photos over Yugi's shoulder. His eyes went wide. "Oh. I see what you mean. Oh my." He stared at the photos in shock. Yugi blinked and looked too.

"Gee, I never knew Yami could be so… flexible." He was just as stunned by the photos as Ryou.

"Bakura seems to be enjoying himself," Ryou quietly pointed out.

"I'm surprised Yami let him touch it," Yugi commented with the faintest hint of a smile.

"I'm surprised that Yami got it back again afterwards." Ryou smiled wryly as Yugi giggled.

"Um… Ryou… what's that in Bakura's pants?" Yugi's smile faded into a look of confusion as he stared more closely at one of the photos. Ryou blinked and studied the photo in question for a moment.

"It looks like Malik's Rod." They both sighed in relief. Then they blinked as it sank in. "Oh dear."

"Yami doesn't look happy about it." Yugi looked over at Malik and Marik and nudged Ryou, silently pointing out the fact that Malik was obviously back in possession of his Rod, since he was currently waving it around as he spoke with Marik. Relieved, they returned their attention to the photos. Yugi was bothered by something.

"Um… do you think we should be jealous?" He glanced shyly up at Ryou, not entirely certain how the other boy would take the question.

"No. But I think we should take care not to put them together in any enclosed space ever again." Ryou smiled slightly, understanding perfectly. Yugi nodded in relief, then looked very thoughtful.

"So… what should we do with these photos? You know our yamis will try to keep this a secret." He and Ryou shared a look of understanding. They knew their yamis too well to expect otherwise.

"Yes. They'd be far too embarrassed to say anything." Ryou considered the problem for a moment. "I think we should keep these in a safe place, for future reference," he added with a wry grin.

"You're right. We might need them some day." Yugi grinned back at Ryou. There was nothing like the threat of showing an incriminating series of photos to friends, or Seto Kaiba, to punish naughty yamis.

"If only to remind them why they shouldn't both rush into an enclosed space at the same time." Ryou chuckled softly and winked at Yugi. "Besides, it isn't every day that you get to see photos of two yamis trying to get their Millennium Ring and Puzzle untangled!"

.

to be continued…


	19. Téa and Yugi

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 19: Téa and Yugi   
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"I think I'm ready now." Téa raised her head so she could look into Yugi's wide amethyst eyes.

"Me too." Yugi gifted her with his familiar sweet smile.

"What about Yami?" Téa blushed slightly. If he found out…

"Don't worry, I told him we were doing our homework. He couldn't leave the room fast enough!" Yugi gave her a reassuring look. "He's also in physical form, so there's no mind-link." Téa nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position on Yugi's bed. She took a deep breath.

"This is all so sudden." Her voice was soft and a little unsure.

"Not really. I've felt this way about you from the moment I first saw you." Yugi smiled at her.

"I… I have something to tell you." Téa's voice was now very hesitant and she looked rather tense.

"What is it?" Yugi smiled reassuringly at her. Téa tried to speak, but started to shake instead.

"I… Oh, I can't do it, Yugi! I just can't say it!" She was near tears as she looked helplessly at Yugi.

"It's okay, Téa. You can do it. You just have to believe in yourself." Yugi gently patted her hand. Téa smiled slightly at him and nodded.

"You're right. I know you're right. But… what if it comes out all wrong?" she asked softly.

"It won't. Just come right out and say it. Like Joey does!" Yugi winked at her and Téa couldn't help but giggle at the comment. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood and she loved him for it.

"I still can't believe that he and Seto Kaiba actually..." Téa was trying not to laugh. She'd been trying to talk them into being nicer to each other for ages, but that wasn't what she'd had in mind!

"Yami couldn't believe that Joey actually managed to turn the tables on Kaiba and beat him at it!" Yugi laughed and winked at Téa, who grinned back at him.

"Well Joey's had a lot more practice." Téa shrugged, then froze as she realised what she'd just said. She blushed and glanced at Yugi. "Um… I mean… Trust Joey to turn it into a competition." She smiled weakly. She really didn't want to have to explain her original remark.

"Relax Téa. Joey and Tristan have told me all their stories." Yugi grinned as Téa's eyes widened and her blush deepened. He leaned forward and looked deep into her eyes. "You're stalling, by the way." He smiled slightly as she sighed and gave him a sheepish look.

"I guess I am. I'm just so nervous. I've never done anything like this before." She tried to smile, but the anxiety was back in her eyes and her body was tense again.

"You'll be fine. Just put your heart into it. Like you always do." Yugi's voice was quiet and confident as he patted her hand again. He smiled at her and Téa managed to smile back.

"When you put it that way…" Téa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her eyes locked with Yugi's. "I have something to tell you." This time, her voice was more confident. Yugi smiled at her and nodded encouragingly.

"What is it?" As he spoke softly, his hand slipped into Téa's. She smiled gratefully and squeezed it.

"I love you!" For a moment her voice, as sure now as it had been hesitant before, seemed to hang in the air between them. Téa blinked and then let out a sigh of relief. She smiled.

"Oh Téa!" Yugi beamed at her. He was about to hug her when there was a sharp sound on the other side of the room. It took Yugi a moment to realise that the door had opened. He blinked in surprise, wondering why his yami was standing there with such a shocked look on his face.

"Y… Yugi! Téa!" Yami just stared at them for a long moment as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yami?" Yugi blinked and frowned slightly. His yami had suddenly gone alarmingly pale. "Yami! What's wrong?" He started to scramble off the bed. Téa turned around and gave Yami a long look.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened as she realised what had happened. "You were listening at the door!"

"I didn't mean to! Really! I just…" Yami paused a moment and then continued more calmly. "Grandpa sent me up to find out if Téa is staying for dinner."

"Dinner?" Téa looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh! I didn't realise it was so late! Yugi, I promised I'd be home before dark…" She was off the bed in a flash, grabbing her backpack before she headed for the door. She paused to speak with Yugi for a moment, quietly so Yami wouldn't hear.

"I'm really sorry Téa, I thought we'd have more time." Yugi frowned slightly.

"That's okay. It was my fault that we didn't get straight into it." She smiled wryly at Yugi. "If I hadn't mentioned the upcoming tournament, we wouldn't have spent so long talking about it!" They both chuckled. "I'll keep practicing when I get home," Téa promised and Yugi smiled at her.

"Don't worry Téa, I'm sure tomorrow will go perfectly! Our play will be the best in the class, you just wait and see!" He winked at her and she nodded, reassured by his optimism.

"At least I finally managed to say that last line without stammering, blushing or laughing!" Téa rolled her eyes as Yugi chuckled softly. "Who would have thought that 'I love you' would be such a difficult line to deliver with a straight face?"

.

To be continued…


	20. Téa and Seto

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: This is the last chapter in this story, although, as I explained to D Human in chapter 3 of 'Interview with an Authoress', the story is finished but not exactly complete. There is going to be a sequel and I suspect that there might be a companion story or two as well. By the way, for anyone wondering about the jumping from one thing to another and the loose ends that don't get tied up, as I said in 'Interview', it's intentional. This story was intended to be a collection of scenes that gave a glimpse into a much more complicated sequence of events. Whether or not I've succeeded, I'll leave up to you to decide.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: There is one more chapter, a special one. It's intended as a thank-you to everyone for reading this, rather than a continuation of this story.

.

****

Conversations  
Part 20: Téa and Seto  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"I'm really sorry, Yugi. Will… will you be okay?" Téa gripped the phone cord tightly, unconsciously mangling it as she listened to the husky voice on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry Téa. I'll be fine." Yugi's voice was completely without its usual enthusiasm. He sounded miserable and Téa was certain she heard him sniff a few times. Her heart ached for him.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Téa was almost in tears, but she tried to sound like she wasn't. Yugi was feeling bad enough. He didn't need to know how upset she was. Or how guilty she felt.

"It's probably best." Yugi's voice gave out on the last word. He coughed and sounded strained as he added, "I… I'd better go." Before he put the phone down on his end, Téa was positive that she heard him sniff again. She slowly put the phone down.

"Oh, Yugi…" She just stood there for a few moments, trying not to cry. She knew what she had to do and she had to do it now. She couldn't afford tears. After taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, Téa picked up the phone again and dialed a number. "Hello, could I speak to Seto Kaiba please?"

- - -

"Where is he?" Téa paced up and down restlessly, her anxious eyes scanning both directions relentlessly. "He promised he'd meet me here at nine. It's already…" she checked her watch for the tenth time in five minutes, "ten past!" She resumed her pacing, her speed increasing as she grew more frantic. "Oh… what if he doesn't come?" Téa suddenly froze, her mind filling with all the possible scenarios, none of them good. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…"

"Talking to yourself?" Seto Kaiba's voice came from behind Téa, causing her to jump. She whirled around, one hand instinctively going to her chest as though she could physically make her erratic heartbeat calm down again.

"Oh! Seto! I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Téa breathed a sigh of relief.

"I said I would be here, didn't I?" Seto frowned at her and Téa shifted slightly under the stern gaze.

"Well, yes… but…" She stammered to a stop when his frown only deepened.

"When I say I'll do something, I'll do it. Shall we?" Seto stepped past her and opened the door, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. Téa took a deep breath, gathered all of the poise that had abandoned her during her nervous wait, and forced herself to obey him.

- - -

'Courage. I just need to have courage. I can do this. I know I can do this. Yugi… No! I mustn't think about Yugi. Not now. There's too much at stake. My whole future depends on this.' Téa took a deep breath and looked straight into Seto Kaiba's brilliant blue eyes. Her face softened, her brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she softly spoke the words that she'd wanted to say to him for longer than she cared to remember. "I love you."

"I know." Seto shifted slightly, drawing her more closely into his one-armed embrace. His other arm rose, his hand lightly caressing her cheek as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I have a confession to make. I love you too." He barely whispered the words, but it was enough. Téa heard him.

"Oh…" Her lips parted on a soft sigh and she allowed herself to lean into his warmth, her head tilting up so their gazes still met. She searched his expression. "Do you really mean that?" she asked softly.

"Yes." Seto slowly began to lean down, his face moving gradually towards hers until they were barely an inch apart. "I really do." Téa felt the words warm against her lips as he whispered them.

The harsh jangling of the bell echoed through the room, resulting in a wave of noise and chaos.

"Pack up quietly now class!" Miss Ridgemont clapped her hands and then sent a quick smile over to Téa and Seto, too distracted to notice that they were still in each other's arms. "Téa, that was excellent work! You've earned yourself an A for that wonderful performance!" She beamed and managed to look directly at Seto for a full second. "Seto, thank you so much for your assistance! It was very good of you to step in and replace poor Yugi. Of all the times for him to get ill…"

She shook her head, as though it had been Yugi's fault that he had woken up that morning weak and feverish with a terrible cold. He'd been so ill that Téa had found it difficult to understand him when he'd called her that morning to let her know that he couldn't make it to school to do their play. Fortunately, Téa had managed to come up with a back-up plan.

"Please, don't mention it." Seto's voice was polite, but the coolness of his eyes added the word 'ever' to the end of his sentence. As usual though, Miss Ridgemont was too distracted to notice. She bustled out of the room without even noticing that Seto was still holding Téa, refusing to let her leave.

"Téa…" Seto leaned in close, his lips to Téa's ear, his voice barely above a whisper. "I kept up my side of the deal. Now it's your turn." He felt her go still in his hold.

"Just say when and where, Seto." At Téa's soft confirmation, Seto released her and moved to the door.

"I expect every copy of that infernal song on my desk by tomorrow morning." He paused in the doorway, but didn't look back. "And I mean **every** copy!"

Téa nodded, then smiled slightly. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Seto Kaiba glanced back at Téa and suddenly smirked. "My place at seven. Don't be late."

.

The End


	21. The Dark Magician and Friends

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: I'd like to thank everyone who's read or reviewed this story. I'm really overwhelmed by the kindness all of you have shown me. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, both reader and reviewer. Thank you so much!

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: This chapter contains suggestive language. As I recently said to the Dark Magician though, how suggestive it is depends on the mind of the reader :wink: I really hope that you all enjoy this and that you've enjoyed the rest of the story as well.

.

****

Conversations  
Special Bonus: The Dark Magician and… Friends  
By Shadow's Mirror

.

"Ungh." The harsh grunt was barely audible through the sturdy door of the Dark Magician's library. D Human paused in mid-reach for the door handle.

"Harder!" The Dark Magician Girl's voice was insistent, with an undercurrent of excitement. D Human blinked and leaned closer, pressing his ear to the door to make sure he was hearing who he thought he was hearing.

"Ohhh!" The low moan echoed eerily throughout the tower, sending shivers down the spines of all who heard it. D Human grinned as he recognised the voice.

"Harder!" This time it was Dark Witch doing the urging. She sounded just as eager though. D Human's grin widened and he leaned more comfortably against the door, settling in for the duration of the fun.

"Uhhh!" A note of pain (or was that panic?) crept into the voice, making it more a groan than a moan.

"Almost… there…" The Dark Magician Girl's voice sounded strained. She also seemed to be panting.

"Mmph." To describe the response as 'a muffled whimper' would have been kind.

"Just… a little… more…" Dark Witch encouraged, her voice as stressed and breathless as that of the Dark Magician Girl's.

"Ahhhh!" As the startled cry rang out, there was a particularly loud thud from inside the library.

"Oh!" The Dark Magician Girl gasped. There was a moment of silence. Then she started to laugh.

"Oops!" Dark Witch barely got the word out before she too began laughing.

Over the giggles of the Dark Magician Girl and the loud howls of laughter from Dark Witch, D Human thought he heard the Dark Magician's voice. "It's not funny." He sounded rather muffled though, so it was hard to say for certain that it was him. D Human decided to check. He opened the door.

The Dark Magician was lying sprawled on the floor in what had to be a very uncomfortable position. It was certainly an undignified one. The Dark Magician girl had collapsed on the floor a few feet away, her body trembling. Dark Witch was perched on the corner of the Dark Magician's desk. She was shaking so hard that she was in danger of falling off her temporary perch. D Human took one look at the three of them and shook his head. "What in the Shadows is going on in here?"

The Dark Magician Girl managed to get herself under control long enough to answer. "Oh, nothing much. The Dark Magician just has a little… problem." She traded a look with Dark Witch and the two female Shadow Monsters immediately lost control again. The Dark Magician Girl's whole body shook with her laughter, and D Human barely managed to get to Dark Witch in time to catch her as she laughed herself right off the edge of the desk.

From his position on the floor, the Dark Magician sighed. His sigh immediately became a splutter as he got a mouthful of fur, courtesy of the particularly large and fluffy Kuriboh sitting on the upper part of his chest. The Shadow Monster squealed and gave a happy wriggle. The Dark Magician groaned.

"Could someone please stop laughing and give me some assistance? In case no one's noticed, I have a Kuriboh stuck to my chest." His voice was mildly muffled due to the Kuriboh's fur covering his mouth.

The Dark Magician Girl shook her head and managed to stop giggling for long enough to speak again. "Well, that is your own fault entirely. You should never have left that House of Adhesive Tape trap lying around in the first place! Especially there. You know that's Kuriboh's favourite spot for a nap!"

Dark Witch shifted her position in D Human's arms so she was lying more comfortably. Her laughter had finally eased, although she was still smirking and her dark eyes were still gleaming brightly. "Yes, stop being such a grump and look on the bright side. At least you finally managed to pull Kuriboh out of your chair!"

.

The End


End file.
